csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cydon Prax
'Cydon Prax '''was a warrior who took Jango Fett's place as Count Dooku's right hand man following the first battle of Geonosis. Biography Cydon Prax was a male Chistori who achieved distinction during the Clone Wars as an elite soldier of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After the death of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett at the opening battle on Geonosis, the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus—better known in public as Count Dooku—had lost his most trusted right-hand man to the jedi Master Windu.''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Dooku swiftly replaced Fett with Cydon Prax. As Dooku's newest bodyguard, Prax was entrusted with the execution of several missions that the Count regarded as important to the Separatist cause. Prax was also charged with taking custody over the young Boba Fett, an unmodified clone of Jango Fett that the latter raised as his son. However, Prax failed to be an effective substitute for the orphan's lost father. Cydon Prax accompanied Count Dooku to Raxus Prime where the Separatists excavated the remains of the Force Harvester, a vital component to the reconstruction of the ancient sith superweapon known as the Dark Reaper. A contingent of the Republic army attacked the planet and although the battle was ultimately a draw, both Dooku and Prax escaped with the Jedi Commander Skywalker in pursuit. Skywalker confronted the Count alone in a brief lightsaber duel until Prax rendered him unconscious with the stun setting on his heavy blaster pistol. Once the Force Harvester was fully reconstructed on on the forest moon Alaris Prime, Cydon Prax activated the device on the order of Count Dooku, who wished to see its effects on Force-wielders like Skywalker. Prax then vacated the entire area soon after the Harvester's activation, given that it was designed to kill every living being within close proximity. Despite this, Skywalker managed to escape the weapon's blast radius with the aid of Bera Kazan, a former Separatist mercenary who aided Prax in locating the Harvester shortly before being betrayed and used as a test subject for the machine. Prax then went with Dooku to oversee the completion of the Dark Reaper on Thule. In the midst of a firefight between Republic clone troopers and Separatist battle droids, Prax entered the battlefield in his personal Dreadnought battle tank. Although he destroyed Jedi Gen. Windu's fighter tank, the Jedi General survived his vessel's destruction and continued to lead the Republic forces on the front line. Meanwhile, Prax regrouped with Dooku in the ancient Sith city of Kessia, also the capital of Thule where the Dark Reaper was held. When Skywalker led a division of clone units into the city while piloting his own fighter tank, Count Dooku ordered Cydon Prax to confront and kill Skywalker shortly before departing the planet. Thus, a firefight began between the Prax and Skywalker and ended with the latter's victory and the destruction of Prax's Dreadnaught battle tank, ending the Chistori mercenary's life.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) Notes & References External Link See Also Category:Commanders and Officers Category:Bounty Hunters